Hero School!
by PromptNinja
Summary: On DeviantART, lostatsea101 has this thing called Hero School and I have permission to make it a story. Basically, this will be a bunch of one-shots about the ever funny HERO SCHOOL! Note: This is a crossover of a lot more than just USM and Y.J! Rated T to be safe. If you have any idea's please PM or Review!
1. First Day At A New School

Hero School!

Day 1: First Day At A New School

This is gonna sound weird. No, this is gonna sound _really _weird. A letter came in the mail, a letter for _all _of us. As in the whole team and I. The letter was from some place called _Hero School_. It invited us to the school and said we could go there if we wanted to.

"More school? No thanks." Sam said. He walked back over to the stove and continued making pancakes. "It says that it's not valid unless we all go." Ava said, looking over the letter. "It seems legit enough, but I've never heard of 'Hero School'." I grabbed my laptop and typed it in. "There's a web site." "Really? There's a web site for a Hero School?!" Peter asked.

Everyone was surprised about the plain website. I sighed. "It's _hidden_. You'd need to be an expert hacker to get it. Luckily, I am an expert hacker." I started typing away. A while later, the actual Hero School website was pulled up.

"Adult heroes are the teachers, kid heroes are the students." Peter said, reading the screen. "It's not just for Capes, it's any hero. Even Demi-Gods?! That's awesome!" I flew up in excitment, slightly fangirling. I flew over to Sam and flipped upside down so I was in his face. "Come on, Sam! PLEASE?!"

**...**

After an hour of nagging, Sam finally agreed to come. We were infront of a giant, cream colored building. It kinda looked like the Xavier Institute. We walked in and I saw a few familiar faces. "Hey Korra, Katara." The two Water Tribe girls waved at me. "Hey, Tara!"

There we also some unfamiliar faces.

A boy in a red and white shirt phased through the lockers and mumbled something. We kinda freaked out and he looked at us. "Oh sorry. I do that. Danny Fenton." He held out his hand and we all glanced over at our Danny. "Uh...I'm Latara Hanu." "Ava Ayala." "Peter Parker." "Sam Alexander." "Luke Cage." Fenton looked at us while we introduced ourselves. He finally got to the end of the line. "Danny Rand."

Fenton gave us a weird look. "He's not joking is he?" He asked. "No." We answered. The younger boy started laughing. "So there are two Dannys here. Okay then. Well I gotta find my locker. Later." Danny Fenton waved his hand and phased through the wall. "You know, we should probably do that same." The team agreed and we walked off.

**...**

"So uh...how do we know which locker's ours?" Luke asked. We were still on the hunt for our lockers, which wasn't going well. "You look for the ones labled 'Awesome'. That's who you guys are, right? 'Team Awesome'?" A boy's voice asked from behind us. "Yeah we gotta change our name. Wait, how'd you..." Before Peter could finish, I interupted. "Should of known you'd be here, Baywatch." "S'up, Tara?" Wally and I shared a Fist-Bump and started laughing.

"We're just trying to find our lockers." "We are too." A blond girl walked over to us, followed by a girl with black hair and another with green skin. "I think they're split. This side is the Capes and that side..." She pointed to the other hall. "...Is for the 'Others'." Before we could ask what 'Others' meant, the green girl spoke. "The Not-Capes-But-Still-Heroes." "Thank you, Aretmis, M'gann. Now we know our lockers are on _this _side." Megan smiled before we heard another femal voice.

"There are name-tags on the lockers. The back of the index cards have your weekly schedules." Artemis and I growled and looked back. "Cheshire!" A black-haired girl with a white and red striped cat mask was leaning against the wall, flipping a dagger. "Don't worry Lil' Sis, her friends, I'm not here to cause trouble." "Than why _are _you here?" Artemis almost yelled. None of us liked Jade, even though she was Artemis's big sis.

"I was given full pardon if I teach at this school. So I'm your Stealth Teacher." "WHAT?!" Artemis yelled. None of Y.J would want to have Cheshire as a teacher, especially Atremis. "Calm down, Sis. _You_ don't have me as a teacher. They do." Cheshire pointed to Danny and Ava. "And her." She pointed to me. "And a few others. But not you." She patted Artemis on the head before walking away.

After a long search, we finally found our lockers. All side by side. We grabbed the index cards and looked at the backs. There were five colums, each with about 8 different classes. We flipped them again. Below each of out names was a number. "Those are your dorm numbers." The black haired girl explained. "Tara, you and her are with me and two others." "Sweet! We're with Zatana!" I hugged Ava, who pushed me away. "Yay..." She said. "Danny, Peter, you're with Kaldur and I, as well as some other guy. Not too sure who."

We split up to check out our dorms.

**...**

We walked into our dorm. It was pretty big. Two girls were sitting on beds. One had red hair and green eyes, the other had brown hair and light blue eyes. **(I'm using the movie version, not the book version.) **"Hey. You guys are our roommates?" The red haired girl asked. "Yeah. I'm Zatana Zatara. That's Latara Hanu and...I never caught your name." Zatana looked over at Ava. "I'm Ava Ayala. And you are?" "Kim. Kim Possible." "Annabeth Chase." She mumbled something afterwords, but I didn't catch it. _Dormin' with a magician, a Demi-Goddess and whatever Kim's called can't be that bad. Right?_

**Danny Rand's POV**

When we walked in, there were two other boys. One had dark skin and...gills? "Hey, Kaldur." "Wally." The other had brown hair and blue eyes. "So who are you guys?" He asked. "I'm Wally West. They're...uh..." "Danny Rand." "Peter Parker." "Okay. I'm Percy Jackson." "Kaldur'Ahm." _So we're rooming with an Atlantian, a Speedster and a Demi-God...okay then._

**Luke Cage's POV**

Sam and I found our dorm easily enough. We walked in to a boy and a saquatch Arm-Wrestling and Danny Fenton watching. Evantually, the saquatch beat the other boy and started cheering. While he was cheering, he glowed green. A green light flashed and when it was gone, the sasquatch was a teenaged boy with brown hair. "Okay, so 'Shocksquatch' is tough. But you only won cuz you _shocked me_." "Yeah, yeah."

We were all introduced. The boy who turned into 'Shocksquatch' was Ben Tenyson. The other boy was Connor Kent. _We're dorming with a boy who can turn into aliens, a ghost-boy and a Kryptonian clone. Fun._


	2. We Get Schooled By The Avengers

**First off, I wanted to apologize for all the spelling errors in the previous chapter. I wrote it kinda late and the program I used to write it doesn't have Spell Check and Auto-Correct was as helpful as ever. Meaning not helpful at all. So I'll try and remember to check everything from here on out. Sorry again, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.  
Note: Anything that is underlined but not bold Ex. **This **Is 'paused'. USM fans know what I mean. It's just time stopping when the person talks. Simple.**

* * *

Hero School!

Chapter 2: We Get Schooled By The Avengers. Literally.

**Third Person POV**

Everyone was talking about their classes. Whether it was complaints or excitement, there was chatter everywhere. And there was a great reason for it. The Avengers were teaching.

"Did you hear? Iron Man's teaching Science!" "Hey, I've got Science!" "We're gonna be the only girls in Gym? That sucks." "Technically, Natasha's teaching so we won't be the _only _girls." "History? Really?" "I'm sure Cap will show us a bunch of weapons from WW2!" "Sokka, that would be awesome!"

Needless to say, everyone was excited to meet the Avengers. The bell rang and all the students made their way to their classes.

**Gym-Ava Ayala's POV**

We walked into the large gym. There was an obstacle course that looked like the one Taskmaster had. I looked to my left and saw 3 boys. One was Danny Fenton. "Hey, Aang." Latara greeted the Air-Bender. "Hi, Tara. So who's teaching?" Before Latara could answer, a whistle blew and a woman with red hair walked in. "Hello class. I'm Natasha Romanova, but while I'm teaching, call me Black Widow."

Black Widow explained what we needed to do. Complete the obstacle course. The one with the fastest time could leave. The others would have to keep running it 'till they beat the time. _Easy enough. _

It was a simple course. A rock-wall, rope climb, a few hurtles. Nothing too difficult. "Ready, Set, GO!" Widow blew her whistle and we were off. Tara had the lead until Danny phased through both her and the hurtles. Ticked, Latara went into her 'Banshee Armor' and grabbed Danny, then through him through the wall. She changed back into her original outfit and kept running the course.

I caught up to Latara right before the rock-wall. We both went over it and landed at the _exact same time_. "Time!" We yelled. Widow looked at her watch and nodded slowly. "72 seconds. Nice job." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes when I heard Latara laughing. I looked back at the rock-wall.

Danny was on hit back right behind us, obviously tired. Aang was peeking from behind the wall and the other boy was trying to go over it. "I think...we're gonna be here a while." Danny said. Tara, Natasha and I laughed. "Well, you two can go. As for you three...AGAIN!" She blew her whistle and the boys automatically started moving.

**History-Conner Kent's POV**

When we walked in Captain America was already there. "Hello. You're the students?" _No, we're just here cuz we have nothing better to do. _"Yep. I'm Kim." We all told Cap our names. "Well, I'm Steve Rogers. I guess you all know me better as Captain America." We all nodded and took our seats.

I remembered that before the ball rang, I over-heard Sokka telling Korra that Cap would show us WW2 weapons.

Epic Fail.

All Cap did was talk about WW2. Honestly, I stopped paying attention after about 10 minutes. Right before I zoned out, I noticed Korra glaring at Sokka. She silently said something that sounded like 'You should be glad there aren't weapons'.

**...**

Kim was the only one who actually payed attention. When we walked out she kept talking about things Cap said. It was getting really annoying. Before I could do anything, Sokka spoke up. "Is it just me, or does it seem like Cap made the whole thing way more boring than it needed to be?" "Yeah, he did." Korra said. "I'd rather have a movie of WW2 than Cap talking about WW2." "And what would it be called?" Sokka asked. "_Captain America: The First Avenger?" _Sokka started laughing. None of us understood the joke.

**Science-Peter Parker's POV**

I just want to point out that we're getting taught...BY IRON MAN! I mean, the guy's awesome! He built his suit out of-wait...I'm doing it again aren't I? *Sigh* What is it called? 'Fangirling'? Whatever it's called, I'm not...just...no. All I'm saying is that Tony Stark is really cool. End of discussion.

Of course Stark was in his armor, and of course he brought the Iron Spider suit along. "Hello class. I really don't think I need to introduce myself...and I already know you..." Iron Man pointed to me. "So who are you two?" "Rex, Generator Rex." "Ben Tennyson." Iron Man nodded slowly. He then pressed a button on his arm.

Science became epic, I mean it was lead by Tony Stark so 'Epic' would be something to expect. When Tony pressed the button, a disco ball came out of nowhere and music started playing. It was a Dance Party. In Science class. With Iron Man.

Best. Day. Ever.

You know, you really should put an end to this and get back to learning.

Learning shmearming. It's a Dance Party. In Science Class.

With Iron Man. Now SHUT UP! *Sigh* I hate having those two in my head. Wish I could get 'em out. Hey wait a minute! Doesn't that M'Gann girl have Telepathic Powers?

**?**

_It can't be detention. We didn't do anything wrong. And yet, here we are in a room with no furniture what-so-ever and backed into a corner by the Hulk. _

Let's try that title again.

**Don't-Get-Killed-By-Your-Teacher Class-Wally West's POV**

Sam, Dick some Earth Kingdom guy and I were backed into a corner with a very angry Hulk infront of us. _I really wish S.B was here..._But he wasn't so we were stuck cowering in the corner. Sure I could of ran away, but I would never leave a man, or girl, behind.

Sam didn't have his helmet so Nova was out of the question. There was no Earth for the other guy...what's his name? Bolin? Well there was no Earth for him to bend and Dick didn't have any gadgets so I was the only one who could use my powers/abilities. Great. Just great. So yeah...

Worst. Day. Ever.

**Third Person POV**

At the end of the day, everyone said there good-byes to the Avengers and went back to their dorms. For some it was a day to remember, for others...it was a day they wanted to forget.


	3. The Problems With Powers

**Here ya go! Another hilarious chapter of **_**Hero School! **_**I had no idea what to do for this chapter 'til a friend called and told me of this ridiculous plot (First one, actually) and I went on from there. **

**This is what happens when Powers/Abilities + Personality/Emotions = Disaster.**

* * *

Hero School!

Chapter 3: The Problems With Powers.

**Super-Strength + Anger Issues-Latara's POV**

Peter and Sam were arguing about what-not. Their commotion was really starting to piss me off. Bad. Eventually, I broke and yelled..."ENOUGH YOU BAKAS!"...and slammed my fists on the coffee table, breaking it in two. The boys looked at the table, me and back again. Afterwords, they acted like they could actually stand each other.

"So uh...who's gonna fix the table?" Luke asked. We all looked down at the perfectly split-in-two table, then at each other.

**...**

We looked at our work. Somehow, we 'fixed' the coffee table. Here's how we did it.

Luke and I held the table in place while...

...Peter webbed the shit out of it and...

...Sam heated the webbing up slightly so it would get stickier. Then...

...I froze it with some Ice-Bending. **(Unlike Peter I'm not a Science Geek. I have no idea if that would actually work. I do not recommend trying it)**

It started off as a glossy, chocolate-brown table and now...it's white, un-even and kinda sticky. "I think we may have gone over-board." Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Aye..." We answered.

**Fire Bending + Ticked-Korra's POV**

_I can't believe him! He stood me up! That boy's goin' down!_

I stomped through the halls. The previous day, Mako had asked me out and, of course, I accepted. The only problem was, _HE NEVER CAME! _I sat there for hours until curfew, (Yes, this school has a stupid curfew!) but he never showed his pretty little face! _Did I just say that out loud? _

So there I was, trying to find Mako like a Polarbear Dog. _And once I do find him, I'm going to make him wish he never came to this school!_

**...**

I searched the whole school, except one place. _His dorm..._ I walked up to the door and Air-Bent it open. "Where's Mako?" I asked. Bolin, Rex, Young Ben and Young Zak looked at me. "I don't think you wanna see him." Y. Ben said. "He's pretty mad at you." Y. Zak added. _ME?! WHY IS HE MAD AT ME?!_

I picked both boys up by the collar of their shirts. "I'll ask one more time. _Where is Mako?!_" The younger versions looked at each other, then back at me with fear. "Korra, put the boys down..." I sighed and let them down. They ran behind Bolin and started shaking. _Yeah, never mess with the Avatar._

"So where is he?" I asked impatiently. I had my arms crossed and was giving Bolin a 'Well?' look. "He's..."

**Fire Bender + Ticked-Mako's POV**

_I can't believe her! She stood me up! She has some explaining to do!_

I was stopping through the halls. The previous day I had asked Korra out and she said 'yes'. But the thing is, _SHE NEVER CAME! _I waited there until midnight, which was curfew, but she never showed her pretty little face! _I did not just say that..._

I walked into her dorm. Inside there was a blond girl with a bow (The kind you shoot with), a girl with green skin, a girl with a punk style and a younger Katara. At least younger than the one I know. "Where's Korra?" I asked. The three shared a glance. "I don't think you wanna talk to her." The green girl said. "She's really upset about what you did." The blonde added. _What _I _did?! _She's _the one who stood _me_ up!_

"Where is she?" I asked again. Katara sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'Boys...'. "She's..."

**Fire Bender + Ticked-Third Person POV**

Both benders met up at the front of the school. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" They yelled in unison. "ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOOD ME UP! NO YOU DID!" They continued yelling until Korra got so angry, she set a tree on fire. Mako noticed instantly and tried to calm her down.

"I AM CALM!" She insisted. Finally, Mako had no choice. He rolled his eyes and gently kissed Korra. "I never stood you up. I guess one of us got the wrong place." _And by 'one of us' I mean 'you'. _But Mako didn't say anything in fear of Korra setting the whole school on fire. "Yeah...I guess."

**(And now you know who I like as a couple.) **

**Air Bender + Goofball-Aang's POV**

I was showing Sokka, Richard, Jake Long and Zak some Air Bending tricks. Basically, I was making stuff float. It was really fun, and quite cool if I do say so myself, until it got a bit out of hand. All of our homework blew around and flew out the window. The four boys shot me a glare and I laughed nervously. "Oops?"

* * *

**Hello my dear readers! There are two things I wanna say.**

_**1. Baka **_**means 'Stupid, Fool' in Japanese.**

**2. To Aztec 13: No I am not going to pair up Korra and Rex. Honestly, I've only seen like 1 episode of Generator Rex, and that was a few years ago. Besides, I like Korra and Mako better.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any ideas please tell me Via Review or PM!**


End file.
